poke_pikachufandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Center
A Pokémon Center is a place in both the games and the anime where one can get one's Pokémon healed. A Pokémon Center is completely free and is found in most major cities in the games and anime. They can be found by their red roof in the games, and the giant 'P' in the anime. Anime In the anime, Pokémon Centers come in a variety of different ways, ranging from very tall buildings to tiny little huts. Occasionally, they can be found out in the middle of nowhere. Every center has a Nurse Joy and a Chansey (In Unova, it is an Audino; In Kalos, it is a Wigglytuff) to assist her. Pokémon Centers in the anime usually consist of a lobby, a recovery room for Pokémon in-healing to stay, an Emergency Room, a Poké Ball room, beds for weary trainers, and sometimes a cafeteria. They also have video phones and PCs, which trainers are welcome to use. All Pokémon Centers are connected in case of emergency. Games The Pokémon Centers in the games have stayed about the same way through with basic rooms, the Wireless Cable Club and the lobby which holds the Nurse Joy and PC. Again, every Center contains a Nurse Joy. The music in the Pokémon Center has stayed the same throughout the games, although sometimes it is remixed to sound better. Also, since there is the significant barrier of Victory Road that separates the player from Pokémon centers, the Pokémon League reception gate also has a Nurse Joy, PC and a Wireless Club in most games. Generation I Kanto This includes ''Pokémon Red, Blue'', ''Green'', ''Blue'' & ''Yellow''. In these games, there is a lobby with a Nurse Joy and a Link Club. The Nurse Joy will heal all the party Pokémon if need be, returning their HP and PP to normal and healing their status aliments. Located on the far-end of the Center is the PC and the Link Club. The Link Club allows the player to link with other players and trade and battle others*. Whereas the PC allows access to the player's stored Pokémon and even to have their Pokédex rated by the known Professor, Professor Oak. *It is required to save the game before linking with other players. Generation II Johto & Kanto This includes ''Pokémon Gold, Silver'', & ''Crystal''. The basic structure of the Pokémon Center hasn't changed; however, the Link Club, now the Cable Club, is located in the second story of the Pokémon Center and the PC is now right next to Nurse Joy. Generation III Hoenn & Kanto This includes ''Ruby, Sapphire'', ''Emerald'', [[Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen Version|''FireRed'' & LeafGreen]]. The basic structure did not change, except for the stairs turning into an escalator to lead upstairs. Generation IV Sinnoh This includes ''Diamond, Pearl'' & ''Platinum''. The basic structure, again, stayed pretty much the same, only now a Wi-Fi Square was added, leading to the basement of the Pokémon Center. Here, players can make Poffins and play mini-games. Twenty players may enter the Wi-Fi Square, but the players are only allowed to spend a certain amount of time each day in the Wi-Fi Square. Johto & Kanto This includes [[Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver Version|''HeartGold'' & SoulSilver]] The Union Room was moved to a different location, as now the player can access it by moving forwards up a set of stairs on either side of Nurse Joy. Otherwise, the basic structure did not change, as the Wi-Fi Square was still underground. Also, the Pokémon Centers (and Poké Mart) in Ecruteak/Violet City are "painted a bit somberly to blend in with the mood," according to an Ace Trainer on the out side of the Center in Violet City. You are handed a Pal Pad on your first visit. Generation V Unova This includes ''Black, White'', [[Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Version|''Black 2'' & White 2]] The basic structure is still the same, however, now the Pokémart is inside the Pokémon Center. It's located next to the door, on the right. Also, there is a place to sit down and read on the opposite side. Furthermore, everything is one space, with the stairs leading to a higher part of the Pokémon Center. That way, the Pokémon Center makes use of Black and White's 3D graphics. It also looks more like an anime Pokémon Center, because it's so big. Generation VI Kalos This includes [[Pokémon X & Y|''X'' & Y'']]. The healing spot is in the same general location, but there are two rooms connecting to from the back of the Center. The room on the right is the Pokémart. There are usually two salespeople at the Mart. The one on the left sells usual goods like Pokéballs and Potions, while the goods of the right salesperson varies. In earlier towns, he will sell X Attacks, X Defenses, and the like. In later towns he either sells Stat-boosting items like Protein or doesn't appear at all. The room on the left is a change room where the player can change his or her clothes and contact lens color. There is also a TV in the Center, and several chairs for sitting on. Hoenn This includes [[Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire|''Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]] It is the same as Gen III, but with an updated look.